The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, a signal processing circuit uses offset and gain control techniques to keep amplitude and offset of a signal at desired levels. In an example, an optical storage device includes a read channel that receives an electrical signal corresponding to information on an optical storage medium. The read channel includes an offset control loop to keep an offset of the electrical signal at a desired level. In addition, the read channel includes a gain control loop to keep an amplitude of the electrical signal at a desired level.